With regard to elevator systems, call-giving solutions are known in which a passenger gives calls to the elevators of an elevator system by means of a personal identifier, e.g. by means of an RFID identifier (Radio Frequency Identifier). For reading the data contained in an identifier, the elevator system must be provided with reader devices, into the detection area of which a passenger must take an identifier in his/her possession. The reader devices of identifiers that are remotely read can be disposed e.g. in elevator lobbies at a distance from the elevators, whereas the reader devices of identifiers that are read from close range are often disposed in connection with call panels in elevator lobbies or elevator cars. On the basis of the data read from identifiers, the elevator system can generate e.g. a destination call to a floor identified by the data. Solutions are also known in which a passenger is identified from a fingerprint or from some other bio-identifier instead of an electronically readable identifier. Often access control is connected to the aforementioned solutions such that for each passenger a service profile is determined for the elevator system or for a special access control system, in which service profile data about those floors or rooms of the building to which the passenger has an access right is recorded.
A number of drawbacks are, however, connected to the prior-art solutions described above. Systems based on bio-identifiers are often unreliable and slow systems for use in elevator systems and other such conveying systems. A so-called crosstalk problem, on the other hand, wherein an identifier in the possession of a passenger is simultaneously detected by two or more reader devices e.g. disposed on different floors, is connected to remotely-read identifiers. This easily leads to the registration of erroneous elevator calls or of other service requests. To minimize the crosstalk problem, reader devices must be located in a building with particular care and accuracy, which of course raises costs. Remotely-read identifiers can also produce useless elevator calls when a passenger arriving in an elevator lobby does not want to use the elevators but instead calls into an elevator lobby for some other reason. The use of identifiers to be read from close range, on the other hand, requires that the passenger takes out the identifier in his/her possession and takes it “manually” to the reader device, which is impractical and slows down travel.